lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Adventurer Factory: Savage World
Adventurer Factory: Savage World '''is a sequel to Adventurer Factory: Rise of the Rookies. Synopsis After completing an adventurer, new Adventurer Stone picks up a distress call from Aldous Beldam, a mastermind who had been banished from the Adventurer Factory. Going against orders, Stone heads towards the amazonian world Banetay to save Aldous Deldam. Upon landing, Stone is attacked by a group of Fangs, under the control of Aldous, who had transformed into Shaman. Back at the Adventurer Factory, Storm, Furn, Balk, Stringy, and Next are equipped with new weaponry and chest plates and sent to Banetay to save Stone. They find Stone and also learn about Shaman, and his plan to harvest all the Bane from the exoplanet, which will destroy it. After giving Stone his 3.0 breastplate, the alter egos locate an ancient transporter that will take them to a temple where Shaman is loading Bane. The superheroes split into 2 teams: Furn, Stringy and Next, and Stone, Storm and Balk. Furn's team explores the rainforest while Stone's team takes the transportation system to the temple, but are shrunk in the process. While exploring, Furn's team is attacked by a Wasp and a Scorpion. After a fast fight, Furn removes the bane spears from Wasp, releasing it from Shaman's power. They then head for the temple, where Stone and Balk have been captured by Shaman. At the temple, Furn and Stringy remove a Bane arrow from Scorpion, and it attacks Shaman. Shaman turns a Mandible unto Scorpion while his airship containing all of the world's Bane lifts off. Next powers the transporter again, and brings Storm, Balk, and Stone back to normal size. While Storm attacks Shaman, Furn and Stone surprise Shaman. Stone emerges from the temple in his Extra Large form, and charges. They battle, and as Shaman is strikes Stone, Storm steals his staff and crumbles it apart. Balk and Furn get the zeppelin to fall into the temple, releasing the Bane back into the exoplanet. They leave the world with Shaman in custody, and the planet heals itself once more. Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity 0/10 None. Violence & Gore 5/10 * A lot of intense animated action violence. * Fantasy action from beginning to end. * Mechanical characters display various powers and built in weapons, including fangs, claws, and darts. * The bad guys, other than the malicious lecturer who is the professor of the plot, are in the form of animals: cats, finches, and a particularly stubborn and violent Scorpio. * All engage the loyalists in hand to hand fighting. * Explosions are caused; bots are electrocuted, chased, fall, and come back for more. Profanity 0/10 None. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking 0/10 None. Frightening/Intense Scenes 5/10 * The Shaman is fearsome. Frenetic chases. Pervasive dark scenes. * The baddies are really terrifying for kids under 14. They have fluorescent eyeballs, fangs, and claws. 10/50 Recommended for 10+. Rated PG-13 for some action violence in the United States. Rated FSK 12 in Germany. Common Sense Media says 12+. Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Films about Robots Category:Films about fighting Category:Films about revenge Category:2017 Category:Teens Movies Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears